


Build a Little World With Me

by MeeemWho



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Family Feels, Loving Morgan, Memory Loss, Serious Lucina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeemWho/pseuds/MeeemWho
Summary: Five moments. Not all of them happy, but all of them important.A brief exploration into Lucina and Morgan's sibling relationship.





	Build a Little World With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> Being Underwater and Everything Being Quiet and Still - Ricky Eat Acid  
> She's Alive - Bremer/McCoy  
> Build a Little World With Me - Laura Shigihara
> 
> here's my attempt at angst i guess. enjoy.

**9/6**

Lucina swore Morgan was just trying to get into trouble.

She walked in on her younger brother using pastels to mark up the cobblestone wall in the hallway again. Rainbows and crude pictures of dragons covering the wall as high as his little legs could reach.

"Hey!" She yelled, catching Morgan off guard and making him trip on himself. Lucina swore she was never this mischievous at his age.

"Luci!" He exclaimed, eyes going wide. "I thought you were going to be at sword practice all afternoon."

Lucina huffed. "I would be if dad wasn't so tired. He said he needed to rest tonight so our lesson was short. Where's mom?"

Morgan rocked on his heels. "She's away in the library, reading again."

"Well then you should clean this up before either of them get back." She went to go pick up the sticks of pastels off the ground.

"...do you like it?" Morgan asked.

"Like what?" Lucina replied.

"The drawings." Morgan pointed at a stick figure with long, blue lines coming from the head. "That one's you." He dragged his finger across a rainbow, touching another figure with short lines. "And this one's me."

Lucina sighed. Her brother was always cute like this.

"I mean, I would probably like it more if you didn't do it in the hallway." She tried to scold him, but Morgan just gave her a smile and started to rub off the markings.

Lucina helped him clean it, just barely wiping up the last of the dust before their mom came up to tuck them in. 

She could still see a rainbow hidden within the wall the next day. 

\-----

**15/12**

Lucina cut at the dummy again, bronze sword wobbling with each strike.

She was growing into her sword finally, and each swing proved she was learning quickly. Even if her father was away in battle, she never missed a day of training. Owain was more than ready to spar with her when her trainer was off, and she took extra time after that to train by herself.

She remembered her father's teachings, how he kept his balance, and her mother's finer points, which foot to use for her attempted strike.

She had to stop striking, however, when the front of the dummy came clean off the pole. Hay scattered in the air as Lucina coughed the dust out of her nose.

"Luci!" A familiar voice called from behind her. She turned to see her brother running towards her, hands covered in pigment again.

"Lucina, you have to see what I just added to the room." Morgan pleaded, pulling on her sleeve. "Come on you've been training all afternoon again."

"I don't have a choice, Morgan." Lucina replied, putting the sword back in its scabbard on her hip. "I didn't get your magic skills to be able to focus less on my swordsmanship."

Morgan pouted. "Just take this one time off, for me?" He put on the best puppy dog face he could, eyes twinkling with fake tears.

She laughed, he was being quite dramatic. "I guess, if you're going to whine about it."

Morgan smiled wide as they made their way inside. They passed through the hallways of the castle before approaching Morgan's room. He opened the door to the entrance. Books were still scattered around the floor but they were ignored again in favor of another door, leading to what used to be a private study.

Inside now was a room filled with art. Canvases filled with ink and paint were hung about the room, all done by a certain young prince. Morgan guided Lucina to his easel, which was covered by a pillowcase.

"Tada!" He said, removing it in a quick, showy flick. Underneath was a painting of the brand Lucina shared with him. The teardrop shape was lined on black ink but underneath was a watercolor mess of blue and purple. The colors Lucina remembered seeing on her mother and father's uniforms.

She looked down and saw Morgan had traced his own brand on his hand to get the lines just right.

"It's, actually not bad, Morgan." Lucina said, disregarding her usual teasing for a genuine compliment. It just, reminded her so much of their parents. She hadn't seen them in months now. She was smiling.

"I'm going to give it to mom and dad when they get home. Maybe they'll replace that old drawing I did. So embarrassing…" He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed by his old art.

"If they don't, then I'll take it." Lucina decided.

It was strange, how she reacted to it. Her emotions seemed so much stronger than usual.

Then, they heard frantic footsteps from the hall. A loud knock on the door had them both bolting out to see who it was. Did mother and father return?

There was just a guard, someone they barely even recognized.

"Milady." he said, something pained in his eyes. "Something's happened to your parents."

\-----

**17/14**

Lucina was sprinting through the castle. Risen had overtaken the entire castle now, only a few people remained alive from the slaughter. She had told her friends to run out ahead of her as she went to find her little brother.

Falchion pulsed with warning as she rounded a corner, a risen suddenly reared its head at her out of nowhere. She quickly cut through it before speeding onwards. 

No sign of him. Not a single spell or yell besides those of the risen.

The last place she could look was his bedroom, crashing into the door and knocking it open. There was only the familiar sight of books and notes scattered around. He was inside when the attack happened, Lucina was able to see the fell dragon herself from outside where she was training with Severa. Their fight was short, easily overpowered, as Grima took Ylisstol. 

"Morgan!" She yelled out, searching for any sign of her brother. She opened the door to his art room.

It was the same. Half finished paintings still rarely touched after months of trying to do a single piece. Absolutely no trace of her brother. She looked around again, not wanting to believe her worst fears.

She was cut off by another tremble from the blade. Something, no, everything was heading her way. As if Grima knew where she was. 

She had to get out. She could hear the approaching groans of risen in the hallway. Her only option was the window out of the fourth story room.

Lucina froze. If she left now, she might never find Morgan. She couldn't abandon her brother like that. She couldn't. He wouldn't leave her behind so why-

Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of an axe scraping against the floor. She turned to see a risen had readied a swing to her head. It was only pure adrenaline that saved her, swinging Falchion upwards to deflect the hit. She lunged forward, sinking the blade into its stomach before slicing upwards as it dissolved into dust.

Another one was right behind it, however, forcing her to retreat back into the room. The risen swordsman attacked with surprising dexterity as Lucina found herself tiring quickly. Sprinting after a long battle was not faring well for her stamina.

She grunted as she parried another strike, following up with another slash that was also deflected. She stepped backwards into something that let out a loud crunch as she dodged an attack, using the risen's momentum against him and sweeping to the side.

There was her only opening, she could see two more risen entering the room. She had to make the choice now, or lose her life.

If he were alive, he would come sweeping through that door, arcfire in hand, burning through the ranks of risen with his sister.

But there was only the sound of shuffling feet.

She yelled as she willed her body to go faster, swerving under a lance's thrust and out into her brothers room. She jumped over books and papers and towards the door. One last push of her body and the window cracked in front of her.

With the hilt of Falchion, she shattered the glass protecting the room from the outside. She vaulted out of the room and onto the sill, glass cutting into her hand through her glove.

The air was cold, cutting into her exposed skin. She looked up and saw a flash of black. 

"Gerome!" She yelled, desperately trying to get his attention. From behind her she could hear the frantic groaning if dead soldiers. Overhead, a wyvern rider tilted ever so slightly, rider visible for once. The drake suddenly twisted into a downward spiral.

And Lucina fell.

It felt like minutes of falling before she thudded into a hard surface. She registered Gerome holding her closer to the saddle, hands clenched around her own as he pushed Minerva to go faster.

Lucina sat up, looking back at her home. Fires had started within the castle, smoke flying out of windows. She could hear the screams and cries of soldiers as they struggled to escape.

She didn't know to be relieved or horrified that none of them belonged to her brother.

\---

**23/**

Lucina's hair ruffled in the coastal wind. Half of the shepherds had left to help the townsfolk investigate a mysterious cave, leaving Lucina alone to contemplate her thoughts on the balcony of an inn.

She had just revealed herself to her parents not too long ago. It was still strange to see her father without a limp and her mother out of her books. If anything, she should be grateful to have her family back.

She shouldn't have to hold the guilt of missing her brother with it. 

There was a commotion from downstairs, the other party had returned. Lucina went downstairs to see what they had returned with, her own curiosity piqued. In the dim light of the inn she saw the now familiar top of her father's head poking out from the ranks.

Right next to another identical mop of blue hair. 

Lucina stopped in her tracks. Not believing for a second that this could happen. And yet…

Morgan was standing there, his mother's hands on his shoulder as he took in the sheer amount of people surrounding him. His dumb smile on his face, one she hadn't seen in years.

Lucina didn't realize she was running until she nearly tripped over someone's foot. Her stumbling caught the attention of her brother for a single moment before she crashed into him.

"Morgan!" She sobbed. Hot tears running down her face as years of guilt came crashing down. "Morgan I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I should have stayed and waited for you. I should have never let you be lonely in that castle. Morgan! You're, you're alive."

Her brother responded with only an awkward tap on her back. She pulled away, eyes and cheeks red. Her brother only had a look of confusion. He also didn't seem more than a few years older than the last time she had seen him all those years ago.

"Sorry." He said meekly. "But… who are you?"

\-----

**25/?**

Lucina walked through the castle grounds again. She was on one of her rare visits to the capital to see her parents for a day. Chrom had welcomed her back with open arms, always happy to see his daughter.

She followed the familiar steps towards her old room. It now housed another Lucina, barely old enough for her own room. Morgan still slept with his father, too scared of the dark to sleep on his own. She stopped before her door, unsure if she was allowed to enter.

She looked at the hallway, almost identical to the one she grew up in. The only difference she could find was the missing rainbow marked into the stone. And above that, she saw something she had to double take to remember.

The brand of Naga, etched in black. Blue and purple watercolor stained underneath. The canvas was framed in gold, hanging proudly in the hall for all to see.

She heard footsteps from behind her. Without having to turn she already knew who it was. Chrom placed a hand on her shoulder as they both looked at the painting.

"Your brother came by last month." He said. "He gave me this. Said he remembered doing it long ago."

Lucina was shocked. "Does he-."

Chrom shook his head. "Still no. He said it was like a dream, not quite a memory. I'm sorry, little light."

Lucina sighed. Morgan had never recovered all his memories. He only remembered a few, mostly pertaining to their mother. He still looked to Lucina as his older sister, but it was strange to know she would be the only one to remember their years growing up.

"Was it for you?" She asked.

"Not quite." Chrom replied. "He said, it was for me and Robin. He said he wanted to give it to her when she returns."

Lucina remembered when he said the same thing to her. And she remembered when they found out soon after that they never would.

But this was different.

"Yes. When Robin returns." She said. Letting herself hope, just for once.


End file.
